From Heaven to Hell
by IAmAverage
Summary: Jimmy is a transfer student from Australia at his new high school in Vancouver, and is made fun of because of his accent. When all hope seems lost, he meets Heloise, a young girl made fun of because of her height. Then hilarity ensues. :


**From Heaven to Hell**

Ever since I was a little kid, I've always been told I was different. Growing up a Canadian kid living in Australia, people always told me I wasn't quite the same. Sure, I learned to surf, and developed an accent just like my peers and teachers had. I didn't see how I was different. But apparently, everybody else did. Despite this, I was happy and popular and having fun with all my friends. It was our best summer yet. Little did I know that this would be the last summer I spent with them.

This whole thing really blew up in my face that February. It was a hot, humid day, the kind that makes your shirt stick to your skin before it's even wet. I had just come back from a day of sand and surfing with some of my best mates. My blonde hair drooped over my forehead in salt-covered strands and I was soaked to the bone. I couldn't be happier.

But all good things must come to an end, as my happiness did. My parents dropped the bomb on me. We were moving back to Canada. It turns out that my dad's contract ended in Australia, so he was being transferred back to Vancouver, where we lived when I was a baby. Mum and I can't stay here on our own, so we're coming back with him.

I can clearly remember the day we moved. It was late August, about six months later. The rain was coming down hard as we drove to the airport. My sister and I sat in the back among the luggage with my parents in the front. The car was silent, except for the pitter-pattering of the rain on the windshield. That was the first rainy day we'd had all winter.

When we got to Canada, it was blazing hot, as hot as mid-January in Australia. The airport was crowded with people, and I couldn't understand why. Shouldn't they all be working? And then I remembered: it was summer in Canada. There was only two weeks left of summer vacation and then I would have to start school. I would have to repeat the eleventh grade.

And that's where we are now. It's my first day at West End High school in Vancouver. I'm standing at my new locker taking new books out of my new backpack. Why does everybody seem to know each other? They're all hugging and high-fiving and talking about how their summers were. Nobody wants to know about my summer.

When I finally find my homeroom in room 121, everybody else is already there. The teacher smiles and introduces me to the rest of the class as, "our new student, all the way from Australia." She has a really strange accent. I smile my wide smile and hear people whispering and laughing. I wonder what's so funny?

"I'm Jimmy!" I say in my friendliest voice. I hear a few muffled snickers coming from around the classroom. One girl even laughs out loud. I chuckle a little. "Wow, I didn't think my name was _that _funny," I say in my joking voice. Everybody around me laughs harder. The teacher rolls her eyes and directs me to my seat, right in the middle of the room between a blonde girl and another blonde boy. "Want to hear a joke?" I say to the girl next to me. She cracks up and turns to face me.

"No. Aussie freak.' My eyes widen. _What? _I had no idea people could think that way. I turned to the boy next to me, only to be met with the same response. As I walked through the halls that day, walking up to people and introducing myself in a friendly manner, they all said the same thing.

"Hey, Aussie! Why don't you go hang with the kangaroos at the zoo, _mate?_"

"He doesn't have to open his mouth to eat- he can just stick the food through that giant gap in his teeth!"

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

The following weeks were all like this. I darted through the halls, trying to avoid the comments that were a disease to me. If I didn't come in contact with them, I would not be infected. One sunny day in November, I rush down the hall, turning corners like a motorcycle. Being the _lucky _guy I am, I crash into somebody. Hard. Getting up, I shake my head back and forth as my vision fogs and clears again.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I offer my hand straight out to whoever I'd run into. Nothing. "Hello?"

"Down here." I look to where the voice is coming from and see a short girl with light brown hair in a ponytail rubbing her head and standing up. When I say short, I mean _really _short. She barely comes past my belly button.

"Oh. Sorry I ran into you," I said sheepishly.

"That's okay. Your stomach cushioned the blow," she said lightly, with a smile. I laughed.

"That was pretty funny! I'm Jimmy!" I said. This may have been my last chance to make friends.

"I like your accent," she said in return. "I'm Heloise."

"Hey look! DeFrench and Kangaroo boy are in _love,_" said a passing football player.

"DeFrench?" I asked quizzically.

"They call me that because of my last name. It's DeFranche." Heloise said nervously. "Kangaroo boy?" She finished, looking up at me.

"I'm from Australia," I explained. "Everybody makes fun of the way I talk."

"Well I think the way you talk is awesome, Jimmy," said Heloise. "Let's be friends." I grinned and nodded in agreement.

From then on, we were inseparable. Heloise and I would sit in the back of classrooms and plan how we were going to get back at the people who made fun of us. We would eat lunch together, walk to school together, and study together. We were best friends, to say the least.

In the weeks leading up to summer vacation, I started to notice certain things about Heloise. Things like what a pretty shade of blue her eyes were, how her hair shined in the spring sunshine or how nice she smelled when we hugged. I explained these feelings to my sister and she told me I was in love.

In love. I never expected I would ever fall in love with Heloise. I mean, we were just good friends. It didn't make sense! I knew that there was no way in _hell _she felt the same way about me. So I did what I had to and kept my feelings bottled up inside.

Soon, it was in the last week of school. It was pretty late after school, around 5:30. I was staying late with Heloise so she could work on her physics homework. As I rounded a corner looking for my friend, my heart stopped. I wanted to scream.

"You know everybody wants you gone," rang the deep voice of the huge football player in front of me. "So I'm gonna do them all a little favor." He towered over me, his muscles like rocks in his arms. I was about to respond when I realized he was looking down. I followed his gaze and wanted to scream even louder than before. He was threatening Heloise with a knife.

She turned around quickly and stared up at me with her big blue eyes. I felt all my feelings for her gushing out of me. Finally, determination twisted its way into my gut. I looked up at the troll-like football player and stepped in front of Heloise.

"If you want to kill my best friend," I said slowly, in a threatening voice. "Then you're going to have to kill me too." He let out a noise that sounded like some sort of gruff chuckle.

"What's this?" He growled, his voice so low I could barely hear it. "Loser love, how cute." I didn't even see him move, but before I knew it, an unbearable pain flew through my chest. I looked down to see the knife embedded into that same spot, the blood staining my green shirt, spreading like wildfire.

"Jimmy!" I heard Heloise scream. She rushed over to me and stared in the direction of the football player. But he was already gone. "Jimmy, have you got your phone on you? I'm calling 911!"

"No-Heloise, it's too late for that!" I choked. I was dying. I knew it. How in the hell could I be so calm when I knew I was dying?

"Jimmy, you can't die, you have to stay!" I could feel hot wetness from her tears on my neck. I shook my head.

"I have to go." Even when dying, I still couldn't say the right thing. "You're safe."

"But you're not!" she cried. "You can't leave me I-" She paused. "_I love you," _My weakened heart started beating for all it was worth. She loved me. After all the feelings I'd bottled up inside, after all the secrets I'd kept, she loved me. "I don't want you to go!" I felt hot wetness on my neck and realized I was crying, too."

"I won't," I said calmly. "I want you to know-" I choked on blood. I had to get this out. "I love you too." Heloise cradled my head in her arms, her blue eyes swimming around my field of vision. And as the lights began to fade and my senses began to dim, I wondered if this really was the end.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNN!**

**Well, what do you think? This is by far the darkest thing I've ever written. I wrote it, and then changed the names to Todd and Abigail instead of Jimmy and Heloise so that they would be original. Then I changed them back and stuck it up on !**

**I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well don't be afraid to tell me! Just try not to be rude :$  
><strong>


End file.
